Quarrel
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Chrome had enough of Kyoya's selfishness! He can just go marry his paperworks for all she cares! /"Do you love Chrome?" / "You deserve a better man. Like me for example?" /1896 and hints of 10096 /R&R?
I missed the pair so here it is~

Actually this one has been in my documents folder for a long time, then I decided to finish it so it won't be forever writing-in-progress

Possible OOC.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyoya, can we have dinner together tonight?" The purplenette beamed as she held her boyfriend's arm. "Can we? Can we?"

The raven-haired guy just shrugged her hands off and went back to his paperworks, "Omnivore I have work to do, so I'm afraid we can't." He didn't move his gaze from the horrible papers to look at Chrome even once, she grunted. "But I can tell Kusakabe to accompany you."

She froze.

Wait what did he say?

Telling his subordinate to accompany her, he said?

Oh freaking goddammit what kind of cold-hearted beast did she date? She always knew that Hibari Kyoya was a cold-hearted, cruel bastard but never did she thought he would be this heartless. She was his girlfriend for god's sake! Not Kusakabe's or anyone else's!

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and stomped her feet towards the door, "No need. I think I'm gonna have dinner alone tonight, no, everyday, just marry those damn papers you Mr. workaholic!" Chrome slammed the door hard, "BYE!"

"What's with that woman?" Hibari massaged his temple and sighed. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes because mist came out of nowhere in his office. Oh, he knew exactly what's this.

"Nothing is wrong with my sweet chrome, you are in fault, idiot. Kufufufu," Pineapple silhouette came out from the mist along with the weird laugh that bringing eerie atmosphere. "Never thought you were this dense kufufufu."

Hibari narrowed his eyes even more and two tonfas already in his hands, "What do you want, herbivore?"

"I'm being the gentleman as I always am, just want to give you some simple tips of relationship." Mukuro smirked, "You know, Kyoya, girls really like to have more time to be together with their boyfriends. You should spend more time with my dear Chrome."

"But she isn't a freaking teenage girl." He glared at him, "And stop calling her yours."

"Still an idiot, kufufufu."

~1896~

Chrome sighed as she stirred her milk tea. She had decided to have some tea to make her forget about Kyoya for a moment, so she went to a café.

Why couldn't her boyfriend be a little sweet to her? Okay, okay, wanting a carnivore like Hibari Kyoya to act sweet is just like asking her master to get rid of the horrible hairstyle, but please! Just a little!

Oh well, maybe it's indeed impossible after all.

"Chrome?"

Chrome turned to see at the speaker, she smiled when she saw that the person is Byakuran.

"Oh! Hi, Byakuran-san! What are you doing here?"

The albino grinned as he sat on the empty chair in front of Chrome, "Teehee I was walking around the town and then I saw you here. Heh... Such coincidence, oh could it be that this is a fated encounter~?"

She giggled, "Oh please Byakuran-san. Do you want to order something? Let me pay for you!"

Hearing the purplenette's offer he raised his eyebrow, "Wait, isn't it weird for a gentleman like me to be paid by a lady? Nope, nope, I'll be the one who pay for you."

"E-ehh, but-"

"No buts!"

"O-o-okay then." Her cheeks reddened and she giggled because of his childish act, "Thank you Byakuran-san."

Byakuran was always so sweet, maybe the sweets he ate everyday affected his personality?

If it's true then Chrome will shove a bag of sweets into her boyfriend's mouth.

He smiled in content. Chrome watched as he opened a bag of marshmallows and began to eat them. Oh god-knows-where he hid all those marshmallows.

"So, Chrome-chan." He began, "What is your problem?"

"Eh?"

"Don't lie to me, I know you were thinking about something." Byakuran put one of those marshmallows in his mouth, "Mind to share it with me?" He smiled.

~1896~

"And why should I neglect my work just to eat in the crowds like what you herbivores call a date?"

"Oya, oya, even though you are an idiot, I think it's better for you to not showing your idiocy so openly. I'm surprised you can't answer that question by yourself."

"Enough talk, herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death."

"Hmph sure, I'm ready to fight you everytime, but first let me ask you something."

Hibari raised a brow.

"Do you love Chrome?"

~1896~

"Oh, so that's it."

Chrome nodded while keeping her eyes down. She had told Byakuran the story, and now the marshmallow maniac was currently sipping on his tea.

"Well Chrome-chan,if you think he is so cruel why don't you just leave him and search for a better man?"

"What?"

Chrome dumbfounded. She was surprised to hear his response, but what surprised her the most was the fact that he said it with a smile.

A radiant one she could say.

"Byakuran-san w-w-what do you mean by that?"

He kept the smile plastered on his handsome face as he stretched out his hand to reach Chrome's face, "Exactly what I said~" He caressed her face, "I've listened to your story and I think he is so heartless too. A sweet lady like you deserve a better man."

"E-e-eh?" She stuttered.

"Like me for example."

~1896~

Hibari's eyes widened at his question. His body froze in place. His mouth formed a straight line.

Does he love her?

Of course, right? She is his girlfriend.

"What is your answer, Kyoya?"

"Of course I do, herbivore! What kind of stupid question is that!? Im going to double bite you to death!" He dashed towards him but Mukuro managed to dodge his tonfa.

"Eh? You do? Really? Kufufufu. So why can't you spend more time with her hm?"

Hibari aimed his tonfas at him and hit him so many times but he always managed to dodge them with his trident, "It's none of your business herbivore."

"Well it is." He punched him, "Because you date my dear Chrome, I'm afraid it has become my problem too."

"Hmph. Freaking siscon." Blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

"I don't care what you say birdie."

Hibari twitched at the nickname, "herbivore.."

"I bet you love your bird more than you love Chrome."

"What did you sa-" Mukuro blocked his attack once again and looked at him with serious face.

"Listen you idiot skylark," Hibari stopped his attack. "My dear Chrome is a really lovely girl kufufufu and I'm sure you know that fact clearly. And of course you do realize that there are many guys out there who wants to get her heart, what if she decides to leave you in the end? Will you accept it?"

Hibari just stayed silent.

Mukuro smirked and turned his back. "Hmph, enough of this useless battle. I have more important things to do so I'm going to leave now." His trident started to vanish slowly along with himself, "You must know what you are gonna do now. Let me tell you, Chrome is currently with the albino. Bye now."

He disappeared completely.

And Hibari dashed to search for his beloved girl,

Chrome.

~1896~

"B-b-byakuran-san please stop teasing me." Chrome gripped the hem of her skirt tightly. What did he mean? Did he want her to choose him over her boyfriend? "I'm not in the mood so can you st-"

She stopped right after she caught his straight gaze.

"Who said I was teasing,hm?" He smiled, "I'm serious, Chrome."

Blood rushed to her face and she could tell that her face is really red now.

He continued, "You got my interest from the first time I saw you, you know? You are so cute, kind, looks fragile but actually strong. Will you consider or am I not good enough?" His hand still caressing her smooth cheek.

No, she still loved Kyoya!

"No, I-"

*POW*

Before she could manage to say anything Byakuran had been sent flying to the wall by someone's punch. She blinked her good one eye a few times then realized who just punched the albino—

—None other than her boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya.

Chrome gasped.

"No touching what's mine, herbivore."

He glared and said with cold tone. That bastard's actually a carnivore, he should say, but to hell with it!

Byakuran got punched really hard that his head made a crack on the café's glass wall, blood trickled from the side of his mouth. He stood and was just gonna punch Hibari back but Chrome stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Let go, Chrome-chan. I just want to give this jerk over here a nice beating," He smiled as he said that but dark aura spreading behind him. Chrome refused to let go.

Looking at how Chrome held the man's hand, Hibari got annoyed. "Yeah, Chrome. Don't touch that filthy herbivore."

"What did you say, hm?"

"Filthy herbivore."

Spark of rivalry appeared again between them. God, Chrome already had enough of this! She jumped between them and pushed them away from each other. "Okay guys, enough. Byakuran-san, you shouldn't waste your time by fighting him." Then she turned to the stoic-faced man, "And you, mister, IS THE ONE IN FAULT."

Chrome glared at him, he could tell she was really angry. This is gonna be difficult, his instinct said.

"You ignored me, you prefer to do your goddamn work rather than having dinner with me, you wanted me to have your subordinate to accompany me in dinner, then when I was enjoying myself with someone you just came suddenly and punched that person. How can you be so selfish,Kyoya!?"

Hibari was dumbfounded, this omnivore lashed out everything in one breath. Her face was red of anger and her eyes were starting to get watery. His face softened, then he slowly approached her. He caught her off guard, Hibari put his hand on her head and pat it for awhile before pulled her closer towards his chest. She struggled but he just continued patting her head.

"Fine, Chrome, you can hit me as much as you want because… Okay, I admit it was all my fault. But you can't just go cheating because I ignored you, can you?"

"Who said I'm cheating on you!?"

He chuckled, "Heh, figured you won't."

She grumbled because he was still making fun of her. But when she raised her head , he was staring softly at her.

"I don't usually apologize but guess I will make an exception. I'm sorry."

There's this sincerity in his voice, she smiled.

"Apology accepted, Kyoya."

"So, still wanna go and have dinner together?"

Chrome cheerfully nodded and hugged his arm. Before they both proceed to leave the café, Hibari glanced at Byakuran. The albino twitched, he could've sworn he saw a really wicked smirk, he was mocking him!

He proceed to leave too. Well look at the bright side, at least the Vongola boss would be the one in charge for this ruckus.

End

* * *

It's been long time since the last time I wrote 1896 hhh sorry for grammar mistakes

Thanks for reading

Reviews are loved


End file.
